


As Others See Us

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Friendship, Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, General, Plot - Joy, Post-War of the Ring, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Well-handled dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of reflection on a quite evening after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Others See Us

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

From his seat by the fire Pippin watched as Merry, lost in conversation with Frodo, hefted a large book in his right hand, and he smiled.

Beside him, eyes closed and head resting against the back of his chair, the Steward smiled, too. "He is healing well. He has almost forgotten to be careful of that arm tonight."

Pip turned, grinning. "You miss nothing! I thought you were asleep,"

"Just thinking," Faramir replied. "About family, same as you."

Missed nothing, indeed. Pippin had been happily considering just that, but he was not sure how to answer Faramir on the subject. He decided to simply speak his mind, as he always did in the end.

"Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking about. How good it is to feel connected. To my old life…" he gestured with his pipe toward his cousins, "and the new." He nodded, acknowledging his companion.

"To the new," the steward agreed, raising his glass to hide his expression.

"It does not surprise me that you and Merry have become friends," Pip continued as they watched the conversation in the corner, a book held open on two laps and Merry happily pointing out some passage. "You often remind me each of the other. But I am more pleased still that we have become friends, when we are so different."

Pip paused, watching the Steward's hooded eyes. He wanted to thank him for many things - most of all for never treating him as the youngest, most ill-prepared, willful Hobbit ever to have left the Shire, but as his own companion, sworn-man and friend. Circumspection did not always come easily to him - had he managed to say enough? Faramir's eyes showed a glimmer of surprise, but whether at the sentiment or the fact that he had spoken, Pippin was not sure.

"Not so different." Faramir smiled as he put down his glass. They both knew that was also true. "Perhaps it is Merry, then, who lets you see so much in me. But if I am like Merry, why should you be surprised that I would wish us to be friends?"

"For the same reasons I sometimes wonder why Merry would!"

They both laughed, but Faramir's dark eyes were serious. "Well, then - my truth is this: I also see my best friend in you. You speak your mind; you are daring if a little impulsive; the loyalty of your heart is beyond question. And when you are faced with…" he hesitated for a heartbeat, playing with his glass again to cover the moment before raising his eyes to Pippin's face "The impossible… you find the strength to do what needs to be done. It is a friendship greater than any accident of blood."

Pippin's eyes were wide. "I… remind you of Boromir?" he whispered.

It was Faramir's turn to grin, and he nodded. "Yes, my friend, sometimes you do."

"Well!" Pip sighed, his hand softly stroking the white tree on his tunic. "Imagine that!"


End file.
